


How to make a coffee ( and how to get back to bed )

by VixiGrey



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies)
Genre: Alec is not strong willed as he wished to - Freeform, Chairman Meow is the only one who knows how to deal with mornings, Coffee, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Magnus being Magnus, Mornings, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 18:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3391994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VixiGrey/pseuds/VixiGrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus and Alec's morning routines in Magnus' loft.</p><p>or rather how Magnus manages to get Alec back to bed because it's too damn early for his standards</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to make a coffee ( and how to get back to bed )

**Author's Note:**

> Un-betad, first fanfiction that I have ever published. I love to write but I am always afraid to publish what I write... I don't usually write fluff, but this... I don't even know, just read and enjoy it.

Early morning it's the perfect time to have a coffee.

Alec doesn't often wake up first but he is always the first one who gets out of the bed. He isn't a very skilled chef but he can menage to prepare a decent breakfast and a tasty coffee.

Magnus sometimes wakes up first. He opens his eyes and the first thing that he sees is the dark-haired shadowhunter who is still sleeping beside him. Even if he is the first one to wake up he doesn't get out of his bed, at least not before the 10 o' clock.

Once in the kitchen, Alec takes the coffee beans from the can in the cabinet over the fridge and puts them in the coffee grinder. He pushes a couple of buttons and the machine starts to grind them loudly. Now he has just to wait.

When Magnus hears the noise of that ( awful-noisy-useless-evil but still important because Alec wanted it so bad and who was he to tell him no ) machine he gets out of the bed. Usually it's too early for his standards, but anyway he walks towards the kitchen to reach for his boyfriend.

When the machine finally finishes its job, Alec is ready to take the coffee powder and put it in the coffee maker. Alec gasps when he feels a pair of arms surrounding him from behind and a light kiss on his cheek. Damn warlock and his feline moviments.Alec smiles when he feel the heavy head of the warlock on his shoulder.

"Good morning Magnus"

Magnus tries to hide a yawn.

"What time is it?"

Alec checks the clock behind them

"It's 9.05"

"It's too early"

"No, it's not. Let me make you a coffee and you'll be ready to face the day"

Magnus laughs

"I'm sorry darling, but it doesn't matter how good your coffee is, it will never give me the strenght to face the day."

"You say this every day"

"Only when it's true."

Alec tries to free himself from his grip, it wouldn't be hard if he used his whole strenght, he just wants the warlock to free him willingly

"Let's go back to bed"

"Magnus I'm preparing breakfast, I was thinking about cooking pancakes too"

"You'll cook them later, let's go back to sleep"

Magnus remarked trying to pull his boyfriend away from the counter, leaving sweet kisses on his neck, behind his ear

"Magnus, come on! I have to come back to the institute and I am sure that you have some work to do!"

Alec exclaims, sighing exaperated. He knows how this kind of mornings go.

"Yes, you are right…"

Magnus disentangle his arms from Alec and the shadowhunters sighs a little relieved. Maybe now he could have his breakfast, with his lovely and grumpy-in-the-morning boyfriend and drink his damn coffee before he has to leave the loft to train with Jace, then maybe there will be some " shadowhunter's buisness " ( as Magnus would say ) to do and then he would be able to come back home. It would have been a long day but it would be worth it.

He is still lost in his mind when he puts the coffee powder in the machine… or at least he tries because of sudden assault behind his shoulders interrupts him. A too-well know pair of arms encloses him takes him from his waist and lifts him from the floor.

"Magnus!"

Alec cries out.

Magnus doesn't reply and takes the shadowhunter up on his shoulder with his magic strenght. Alec doesn't even try to free himself. Deep inside of him, he wants to go back to sleep and spend some time in Magnus' arms cuddling sweetly before the day would really begin. It isn't so early and surely he will be late, but now he can't find himself to care.

_How can he menage to smell of sandalwood even now?_

He asks himself before the doors of the bedroom shuts behind them.

Chairman Meow just doesn't care.


End file.
